The Kate and Keith One-Shot Collection
by Sese Daniels
Summary: BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR ROSE! (aka dragonrose8910) Here is a collection of Vatonageshipping (Kate x Keith) One-Shots just for you! Happy birthday, Roseykins! (SLOW UPDATES) Rated T for violence and language. [Keith, Kate]
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

**(Kate's POV)**

"Just wait right here, I'll introduce you." Ms. April smiled at me, giving me a slight head nod. She walked into the classroom and shut the door behind her, leaving me out here in the hallway.

It's my first day at the Ranger School, and I'm nervous as hell. New region, new school, new people, new Pokemon, new...life... That just sunk in. What if I don't make any friends? What if everyone hates me? Ugh, I'm just psyching myself out thinking about all of this...

"Sorry I'm late, class. But! I have some good news for you!" I heard Ms. April say from inside the classroom. "We're getting a new transfer student today!" She announced cheerfully.

And then an uproar of questions commenced.

"Is it a guy? Or a girl?"

"Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?"

"What are they studying to be?"

"What's their personality? Who is it?"

"Now, that's enough!" Ms. April interrupted. "Why don't you just find out for yourselves? Come on in!"

Oh great...that's my cue. PANICKING! I made an audible gulp, swallowing my nervousness. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, walking inside. All eyes were on me as I walked down the aisle, heading over to where Ms. April was at the front of the class. I stopped at her desk and spun around to face the classroom. I took a deep breath as everyone stared at me, sending shivers down my spine. I also noticed that there was one student who stood out of the crowd and was looking at me a little more intently than the rest, a red-haired boy.

"Class, meet your new classmate." Ms. April began the introduction, then turned to face me. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" She suggested.

I bit my lower lip and nodded my head, turning back to face the class. "Umm...my name is Kate Hitomi, and I'm from Fiore. I'm here to become a Pokemon Ranger." I introduced myself.

"You? A Ranger? What a joke." A guy to my right scoffed, arrogantly.

"HEY." A voice boomed from my left, silencing the rude guy. "There's nothing wrong with a girl wanting to be a Ranger, so why don't you just shut it."

I turned and looked at the owner of that voice, it was that same red-head from before. He just smiled and winked at me, and I gave a nervous smile back.

"Um...well, Kate here is our new classmate and I expect everyone to treat her nicely." Ms. April started to say, breaking the silence. "I understand she scored quite well on the entrance exam, and...Keith? Why the big grin?" Ms. April looked over at the red-head, he was smiling brightly at me.

I just smirked and crossed my arms, starting regain my confidence. "Hope you're not worried about the competition, red-head."

He just smirked even more, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it."

I just silently laughed, looking down at the floor for a brief moment before I looked back up at Keith. He was still smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Anyways...we had better get you seated somewhere, Kate." Ms. April suggested, once again breaking the silence. She turned to face me. "You can have the seat next to Keith."

I shot a sideways glance back at the red-head, noticing the only empty seat was next to him. And honestly, I didn't mind at all.

I gave Ms. April a head nod, then calmly walked over to my new desk, sitting down and getting myself situated. I shot Keith another sideways glance, noticing he was doing the same exact thing. I blushed slightly as soon as I noticed he was staring at me, then turned my head back to the front of the classroom, trying to distract myself and get my mind off of him.

"Ok, well that will do." Ms. April announced. "That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students, people who I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it everyone, let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Scientists, Operators, and Mechanics!"

"YEAAAH!" Everyone but Keith and I cheered. Once again, I was preoccupied with something...or someone else...

"Ok, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free study class." Ms. April announced, then looked over at a perky blonde girl. She was on the other side of the aisle to my left. "Rhythimi, can I get you to show Kate around school, please?" She asked her.

"I sure will!" Rhythimi cheerfully replied.

"All right then, I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the Staff Room if anyone needs me." Ms. April informed us, exiting the classroom.

I stood up from my desk, only to be surrounded by everyone.

"So you're Kate, right?"

"Why do you want to be a Ranger?"

"Why did you transfer in late?"

"What's Fiore like?"

Before I could even answer any of the loud and frantic questions, I felt someone grab my hand and yank me out of the circle of people. When I looked up, I found myself face to face with Keith. As I looked up at him, it was as if we were the only people here, everyone just disappeared as we focused solely on each other.

"So, how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu? Not like I care, anyways..." Keith asked, trailing off at that last part and avoiding eye contact.

Oh? Now what is this? I just smirked at him. "Five seconds, you?" I asked.

"Four seconds." He replied with a cocky smirk, something tells me that's a common facial expression for him.

"Not too bad, maybe it's me who will have the competition in the end." I looked up into his emerald-green eyes, almost getting lost in them.

He looked down into my sapphire blue ones, smiling at me. "Maybe it'll go both ways, and we'll both compete with each other. What do you say, rival?" He offered.

I pressed my pointer finger to my lips, pretending to think over his offer hard. "Hmm...Now that I'll do." I smiled up at him, only to receive one back.

Rhythimi grabbed me and jerked me over to the door, impatiently. "C'mon, Kate! Let's get on with the tour!"

Before she could shove me out the door, I heard Keith call out to me. "Hey, Kate! Think I could see you again soon, maybe?" He asked.

Rhythimi released her grip on me, and I turned to face Keith, smirking confidently. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it." I relayed his exact words back to him.

He just laughed as I winked at him, then exited the classroom.

Hmm...maybe Almia won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Test of Courage

**(Kate's POV)**

"So let me get this straight...Four Stylers, find them, leave them at the door in the basement...and that's it?" I asked Rhythimi, uneasily.

"Yep! But...it's never safe to go alone, so the person who sits next to you in class has to go with you." She smirked, looking over at Keith.

Keith just looked around at everyone as if he was trying to figure out why everyone was staring at him, then it dawned on him. "OH COME ON!" Keith protested.

I just sighed, clearly disappointed. I've befriended everyone at this school, and I mean everyone. So why...why can't I capture his attention? For some odd reason, he's the only person who I actually care what they think of me.

And he hates me.

But why...? What did I ever do? I mean, sure, I kicked his butt in a Bidoof capturing contest. And I've gotten the last word in a couple of arguments, humiliating him in front of everyone. And then I pranked him by unscrewing the screws a little too loose on his desk as payback for him temporarily dying my hair pink...oh Arceus I'm a terrible person... Here I am, complaining to myself that Keith hates me, when in reality...I deserve it.

I've been at the Ranger School for a whole week now, and I've captured the attention of everyone, all but one. I made friends with Rhythimi, Isaac, Kellyn, and Ponte, and everyone else seems to like me... I've gotten asked out too many times to keep track, and it's only been a week! A week for Arceus' sake! I politely turned them all down, all for one reason.

Over this one week of fights, a back and forth pranking war, capture contests, and races...I sorta fell for the red-head; my enemy, my rival, the one person in this school that I know I can't have. What's wrong with me?

"Yo, pigtails. Let's get this over with already." Keith looked over at me emotionlessly, shooting me a blank stare.

I nodded my head and looked down at the floor as we made our way over to the stairs. We walked down stairs and into the darkness, which freaked me out a little. I'm not too proud to admit that this was unsettling, and I felt a little nervous being in the dark...

"Where do you want to go first?" Keith asked me, and I assume he's shooting me a look of disinterest, but it's too dark to see anything.

"Umm...I guess our classroom would be a good start..." I replied, nervously.

"Alright then, let's go." Keith walked ahead of me, going in the direction of our classroom.

I just gawked in the direction he just left in. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" I ran to catch up to him, and clutched to his arm as soon as I caught up.

Keith just abruptly stopped and gave me a blank look. As soon as I realized why, I blushed and let go of his arm. "Uh...sorry." Completely embarrassed, I brushed past him and ran into our classroom.

It was dark in here, and there were five crates on the floor. Well, could this one be any more obvious? I quickly captured a Bidoof, then I asked him to perform a Target Clear on the crate next to Ms. April's desk. I dug through the pile of rubble and found a green School Styler, picking it up and clipping it to my belt.

I exited the classroom and passed by Keith, and he followed me as I walked over to Mr. Kincaid's room. It was also pretty dark in here, but it was light enough for me to be able to see a Styler sitting atop of a bookshelf. I dodged a couple of Zubat, making sure not to startle them. I grabbed the Styler off of the book case, then clipped it to my belt.

"Alright, you got it. Let's go." Keith said, obviously unamused and bored by spending time with me.

"Ok..." I sighed.

Why him? Him of all people? I could have anyone I want, literally. But of course, I just had to fall for the one guy who doesn't want me. Why Arceus, why? Why must this be so difficult? The day Keith likes me is the day Darkrai goes crazy and tries to take over the world.

Yeah, like that'll ever happen.

Keith walked ahead of me, making his way over to the Staff Room. I tried to pay no attention to how dark it was, and I followed close behind him. He stopped in front of the door, which caused me to accidentally bump into him.

"Oh...uh, sorry." I quietly apologized, pushing past him and dashing into the Staff Room.

Now, where's the Styler in here...oh you've got to be freaking kidding me.

I looked across the room to see a Pichu holding a Styler up in the air, waving it around in a teasing manner. I just groaned and cursed myself, not even bothering to do it in my head, which I heard Keith laugh at. Reluctantly, I began the chase after the obnoxious Pichu, which ended up taking ten whole minutes. I retrieved the Styler from the Pichu, then walked up to Keith at the door.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry..." I just bit my lower lip, once again getting lost in my thoughts. Why, why him?

He's arrogant, cocky, sarcastic, a prankster, mischievous, rude, obnoxious, annoying...the list goes on and on. We're complete opposites, and yet...I like him. UGH! WHY DO I HATE MYSELF?!

"Hurry up and grab that last Styler." Keith scolded me, pushing me into the Library.

I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts. "Oh, uh...right. Sorry..." I apologized, again.

I walked into the Library and took a look at my surroundings. There were a couple of crates in front of me, blocking my path. I quickly captured two Bidoof, and asked them to do a Target Clear on two of the crates. I walked through the now cleared aisle, making my way to the back of the Library. I saw the last Styler sitting up on a bookshelf, but I was just too short to reach it.

Curse my freaking dang shortness!

I pushed a couple of the crates I didn't smash over to the bookcase, stacking them on top of each other. I stepped up onto them, staggering for a moment, almost losing my balance. I gripped onto the bookshelf, then reached over and grabbed the Styler. After I clipped it to my belt, I heard a rustling noise from above. I looked up just in time to see a startled Zubat charging at me, and I leaned back to dodge it. Completely forgetting that I was standing on a couple of crates high up in the air, I fell off and started to fall towards the floor.

I felt someone catch me just in time. "You're such a klutz." Keith rolled his eyes, setting me down.

My face flushed a deep red. "I uh...but it...the Zubat and... It wasn't...my fault so...ugh, just forget it..." I sighed, brushing past him and exiting the Library.

Seriously, why him? I looked down at the dark staircase before me, the one that led to the basement. I heard someone approach me from behind, scoffing at the sound of my nervous gulp.

"Scared of the dark?"

"No..."

I ignored Keith's comment and hesitantly walked down the staircase. Somehow, I made it down the stairs without tripping. Wow, I expected that I would trip at least once... And I spoke too soon. I tripped over what I suspected to be a toolbox at the bottom of the stairs. Someone grabbed my hand and jerked me back, flipping positions so they broke my fall. We both crashed to the ground with a thud, wincing at the pain.

Oww... If that hurt me, that had to have been worse for... Holy crap I'm on top of Keith.

"Uh...sorry!" I squeaked out the words, shutting my eyes tight.

Keith just sighed and sat up with me still on top of him. "It's fine, I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

Wait what.

Keith helped me up and ushered me over to the basement door. I, however, had my mind elsewhere.

What did he mean by that? Did he mean anything at all by that? Or am I just over thinking things? Does he...like...me? Pfft, of course not, he would never. He hates me! But then again, that sort of contradicts with what just happened a moment ago...

**WHOOSH!**

"Did you hear that?" Keith asked, being on guard as he looked around, warily.

Ok, NOW I'M FREAKED OUT!

All of a sudden, four Gastly appeared in front of us, charging and getting ready to attack me. I felt Keith slip his hand into mine and jerk me behind his back, shielding me from the attacks to come.

"Stay back." He warned me as he whipped out his Styler.

I just blinked like an idiot as I watched Keith capture the Gastly with ease, as if it was nothing. Even them teleporting out of his capture line didn't seem to faze him at all. It was as if he had something to fight for that kept him going. As soon as he completed his capture, he released the Gastly.

He let go of my hand and turned around to face me. "Are you alright..."

The basement door swung open and light flooded the hallway, causing me to wince from being in the dark so long. A very ticked off Mr. Kincaid came storming out of the room, spotting us.

"KATE! KEITH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS BASEMENT IS OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE BUT ME! AND IT'S WAY PAST YOUR CURFEW!" Mr. Kincaid screamed at us.

I reacted quicker this time, grabbing Keith's hand and jerking him down the hallway. "RUN FOR IT!"

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

We ran like hell the entire way out of the basement and up the stairs, but we stopped halfway on the stairs to catch our breath. I caught Keith looking at me, then shot him a weird look back.

"Why did you save me back there? Three times...actually..." I asked.

Keith walked over to me, shooting me a weird look. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

I just shot him the weirdest look ever, raising an eyebrow. "I just don't get it, you hate me. So why would you..."

I was abruptly cut off by Keith crashing his lips right into mine, kissing me. My eyes just widened in shock, and Keith broke away. "That answer your question?" He asked with a smirk, turning around and making his way up the rest of the stairs.

I pressed my finger to my lips, remembering the kiss fondly. "...yes." I squeaked out the reply, hearing Keith quietly laugh in response.

I just shook my head and bounded up the stairs after him, only to be greeted by Rhythimi at the top.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried! What took you so long?" She nagged us. She had both of her hands on her hips while wearing a stern look.

Keith just smirked and shot me a sideways glance. "Oh, nothing really. Just got caught up with a few things."

Rhythimi just eyed us curiously for a moment, then shrugged. Everyone went back to the dorms for the night, well...everyone but Keith and I...

"So, you really thought I hated you?" Keith asked slyly, clearly amused by this. He leaned towards me, getting all up in my face, which caused me to blush furiously.

"Uh...yes?" I squeaked the reply.

Keith just laughed and wrapped one arm around my waist, and placed the other hand under my chin, tilting my head up to face him. "Does this seem like I hate you?" He asked, smirking down at me as he pulled me closer.

I just shot him a goofy smile. "Well, no." I sweatdropped.

"So, are we going to make this a thing, or what?" Keith asked me.

I broke away and whacked him upside the head, earning a "Hey!" and a scowl in return. "Keith Dazzle, if that's your way of asking me out, I'm disappointed." I teased him with a confident smirk.

He just rolled his eyes and got down in one knee, taking my hand in a comical manner. "Kate Hitomi, will you please shut up and be my girlfriend already?" He asked me.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "Well, I have no objections to that."


	3. Chapter 3: Partners in Crime

**(Kate's POV)**

"What're you doing?"

Aw crud, busted...

I put down my backpack on the floor, then slowly turned around to face Keith. It's only my second day here, and I'm already in trouble.

After the test of courage last night, Kincaid busted both Keith and I, earning us both detention. Not being one to take things lightly, I was in the process of getting my revenge.

I just sweatdropped. "Umm...nothing?"

Keith just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that was really convincing."

I just bit my lower lip, shooting my bag a nervous sideways glance. Keith saw this, and quickly snatched it up before I could object. He dug through it as I tried to get it back, severely failing in the process. He just shot me a weird look as he pulled out several rolls of Saran Wrap.

"What the...what is all this for?" Keith asked me, clearly confused by all of this.

I managed to squeak out a reply. "Pranking Kincaid...?"

Saran Wrap + Pranking Kincaid = I bet you guys have no freaking clue what I'm doing. Well...

Everyone knows Kincaid has a weird office that sticks out of the wall a bit, sort making it its own building. When he's not in the basement and filling out detention slips, the guy is working on his lesson plans or something in there. So, what am I doing with 47 rolls of Saran Wrap, you ask? I was gonna use it all up by wrapping it around the office, encasing it in a Saran Wrap cocoon. Also, Saran wrapping the hallways so even if he did get out of the office, he'd have to work his way through a lot more layers. This sticky stuff is transparent, so it's a little hard to see. All in all, Kincaid would be trapped inside. C'mon, Saran wrapping his entire office and the hallways, preventing him from escaping? You can't honestly tell me that isn't funny...

Keith wore a devious smirk, catching onto my plan as he glanced at Kincaid's office. "Didn't know you were a prankster, Katie."

I just glared at him for the dreaded nickname. I met red head over here only yesterday, and he's already figured out one of the things that make me tick. Ugh...

"I'm in."

I just blinked, then blinked again. "Wha...really...?"

Keith's smirk curled up into a twisted smile, I almost laughed at the expression. "Of course! He gave me detention too, remember?"

How could I forget? We spent four hours after school today in detention together, mainly consisting of Keith chucking paper airplanes at my head...

I held out my hand for him to shake. "Partners?"

"Partners."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kate?"<p>

"Yeah?"

*sweatdrop* "Umm...did we account for all of the other people who use the hallways besides Kincaid?"

"...whoops."

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"What the...HEY! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!"

"Oh my gosh! I think I'm stuck!"

**WHAM!**

"ACK! This stuff is like an invisible wall!"

"Pfft...Kate..."

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know!?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you two did that..." Rhyth sighed, plopping down onto the grass in Ascension Square.<p>

Keith just fell over laughing, again...

"Well, I said I was sorry!" I sheepishly apologized. "The prank was meant for Kincaid, totally forgot about you guys!"

Isaac just rolled his eyes. "At least tell us next time you're gonna do something like that..."

Keith sat up, joining the conversation. "What? And spoil all the fun? Nah, I don't think so."

**WHACK!**

"OWW, RHYTH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Idiot..."

I just fell over laughing, watching Rhythimi occasionally smack Keith. Isaac would try to calm Rhythimi down, and fail just about every time. Apparently, Rhyth got stuck in the Saran Wrap for an hour. Luckily, Isaac came to save the day with a pair of scissors. Even if it wasn't meant for them, I still thought it was pretty funny!

Keith leaned over to me, whispering in my ear. "We should team up more often. Who should our next victims be?"

I whispered back, making sure our blonde friends didn't hear. "How about mushroom and blondie?" I asked him.

Keith smirked, getting an idea. "Meet up with me after school, tomorrow? I've got an idea..." Keith grinned like an idiot, and I could tell his idea was definitely a crazy one.

I just smirked. "It's a date."


End file.
